Writing instruments have been developed that are capable of being put in either a retracted or an extended configuration, as desired by the user.
A typical writing instrument of such type may include a barrel with a clip, an ink cartridge arranged within the barrel and having a writing tip, a push button, and a mechanism providing extending and retracting movement of the ink cartridge out of the barrel, and maintaining the ink cartridge in a writing position. The mechanism may include a push button, a ratchet, and a return spring.
However, for certain writing instruments, such as, for example, fountain pens, highlighters or other types of markers having felt tips, moving a writing tip from an extended position to a retracted position and vice versa may require a large amount of travel, making a mechanism for extending and retracting the writing tip cumbersome, difficult to use, and bulky.
The present disclosure is directed to solving one or more of the problems associated with the prior art.